sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 40 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
Flashback: Blank was shown at the top of the Feather Castle. A dark purple aura surrounded him. Then he stretched his arms away from his body and the aura spread around the town. Then the earth started shaking like an earthquake was happening or something. It was not a heavy shaking, so the others managed to get away, to save them. Some of them turned around, looking for our main seven. But they couldn’t see them, so they thought they would have escaped by now. Then dark particles rose from the ground. “You know, there is a reason why the elites are called elite. I have no idea what this is. But I know that they would only use it in bad situations.” Loo explained. Then Catastrophe crushed the ray of darkness and it burst into many black and purple orbs, flying towards the end of the hand. Around a corner, Time was standing, was probably able to hear their conversation. According to his expressions, he was not happy to hear what Catastrophe said and was also very worried. Rainy day, it started raining the day before and hasn’t stopped ever since. The rain was pattering against the window. A window which lead into a dark room. Only a small source of light was visible. But soon, even the one was turned off soon. The next thing that was hearable was that someone or something left the room, closing the door behind it. OPENING In Feather Castletown, all the streets were wet, a few people were on the streets. All of them had umbrellas with them or were hurrying to get to a spot where they would be save from the rain. This day was like the perfect setting for a tragedy. On a dark, rainy day like this, nothing good cloud happen. Or you could do nothing productive. All the works you can do inside are done, it’s just a matter of time until you find nothing else you can still do and just want to leave the house and do something with your friends. On the other hand, no one would like to go outside during a rainy day like this. “Hm. Can’t it stop raining by now?” Amber wondered while looking outside. “We’ve had enough cold days by now. Besides, not even nature needs that much water.” She said. She was sitting next to a window, having her arm put on the ledge with her head on her hand. She was looking kinda sad but also annoyed by the weather. “It will be sunny again. I’m sure.” Emerald said. “After that long sunshine, nature needs water.” She added. Emerald turned to Amber while talking with her. While she was talking, she was holding playing cards. The others were probably playing some sort of card game. “Emerald, you’re next.” Sapphire said. “Oh, right. Sorry.” Emerald said and turned back around. “I know that, I know.” Amber nodded. “It’s just that I don’t like such days. If this continues, it won’t stop tomorrow either.” She added. “Why? What is tomorrow?” Ruby wondered. “Nothing. I just don’t want it to rain for a week or so.” Amber then said. “I’m sure it won’t.” Emerald then added. Unsatisfied, Amber turned back to the window, continuing looking outside. “Ahh… This is boring.” Loo complained from behind. “What is it?” Diamond wondered. “Yeah, just lay down and relax.” Topaz added. “I did and it got boring.” He answered. “I’d say we go outside for a while.” “Outside? Are you serious?” Ruby wondered. “Going outside by a weather like this is stupid.” Sapphire added. “Why’s that. Are you always staying inside, just because it’s raining?” Loo then wondered. “Sure. If you go outside, while it’s raining, you might catch a cold.” Amber explained. “So what? Don’t you ever take something like a risk? Besides, some things are during rain even more fun. Since you don’t have that much grip when the streets are wet.” He said. “I don’t know.” Ruby said thinking. “It’s kind of a big risk.” “Oh is it? Don’t you sound girly right now!” Loo said grinning. “It might be a risk, but it’s better, staying inside, continuing playing the same game over and over.” “Alright fine. You won.” Ruby said, slamming her cards at the table. “But don’t you ever call me girly again!” She then added. “Oh, don’t worry. I will.” Loo answered. Outside, it was still raining of course. The girls all wore a coat. “Don’t you want one?” Diamond asked. “I don’t need one. After all, I’m not a girl.” Loo answered. “Then you’ll catch a cold.” Topaz mumbled. “I can live with it.” Loo just answered and then the group started walking. Their coats slowly got wet. The rain drops were landing on their coats, running down to the end of them. “It really doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop, huh?” Sapphire looked up and wondered. “Unbelievable, if you think about how beautiful the last days were.” She then said. “Woah, look at the street. With all that water that is laying on the surface, you could almost slide across the street!” Topaz said fascinated. “You sound like you have never done that before.” Sapphire then said smiling. “Have you? I mean during a rainy day?” Topaz then wondered. “Well, not during a rainy day. But during winter days.” Sapphire answered. “During winter you really can slide across… everything!” Topaz agreed laughing. Meanwhile, very close to the path of music, something happened. It was not clear what it was, but clearly seemed like a trap or something. The area was completely surrounded by the common dark purple aura. However, unlike the last episode, it didn’t spread. It didn’t even seem to get stronger or forming into something. It was just there. “Let’s just lead the Angels here.” A voice, which was clearly Break’s said. “Now’s just the question, how am I supposed to do that. I need them here. I don’t even care if they are transformed or not.” Then she was finally shown. A spell protected her from the rain, which explained why she didn’t get wet and why she was surrounded by a similar aura as the darkness had. “May I lend you a hand?” Time said as he appeared behind her. Surprised, Break turned around. “What do you want here?” She wondered. “Well, as far as I can tell, your powers are fully concentrated on this trap and of course your supernatural umbrella.” He said. “But you need a way to lure the Angels here. So let me help you. I can create one or two Katahowas to get the little girls over here.” Time explained. “And in the end, if this is our demise, we at least did something together, like back then.” Break turned around. “Fine. But I doubt that today will be our end.” She said and disappeared in the darkness. As said, Time then created some Katahowas. The Katahowas were never meant to fight. They should only bring the Angels to the trap, so this time, he created something like ‘Running Katahowas’, that should make the Cures aggressive and then run away. First, he searched for the Angels. As he found them, they were actually sliding on the wet street. Well, only a few of them were. Some were standing behind watching the others. Then Time threw the Katahowa balls and the monsters started to grow. Then he disappeared. “Woah! Katahowas! Where did they come from?!” Ruby said, as the two Katahowa balls fell to earth. “They’re unpossessed. They might not be too hard to defeat.” Topaz said, looking at them. “Alright!” Sapphire said determined. “On a day like this, how could I think nothing would happen?” Amber sighed and put out her Color Commune. “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Guardian Angels Of the Sky!” After the girls transformed, they tried to attack the Katahowa. It wasn’t easy, due to the missing grip on the ground. They kept sliding when they wanted to run. Also, the fact that the Katahowas kinda ran away from the attacks didn’t make it easier either. “What is that? It seems like they don’t want to fight at us and –“ Crimson said confused. She was interrupted in the middle of her sentence. She was surprised by the fact that the Katahowas started running. Running away from them. “And now they are really running away! What kind of coward Katahowas are they?!” She shouted angrily. “Who cares. We need to defeat them anyway. We can’t just let them go berserk around the town.” Saffron said. “It might be a trap.” Loo then said thinking. “I just… Just think about it. Creating Katahowas that run away from you, doesn’t make any sense. Unless there is something bigger behind all of that.” He added. “That is true.” Sienna nodded. “Oh well, then we need to be super careful.” Whitney said. And so the Angels followed the Katahowas. They were following them to the spot of Break’s darkness. As the Angels arrived, they saw Break and Time together. “Woah, what is this, family meeting?” Azure wondered. Then stopped running, but not moving. Again this stupid grip. “Destroy them. Now we don’t then them anymore.” Break said. During her second sentence, she looked up to Time, who didn’t change his expressions at all. He just sent a beam towards the Katahowas. At first the Girls feared he’d attack them, so they were ready to dodge the attack. However, as surprise, he just destroyed the Katahowas. “What does that mean?” Cyan wondered mumbling. “You know, Blank’s idea of spreading darkness wasn’t a bad idea at all.” Break said, visibly talking to the Angels. “Now I have advanced that idea. In order to…” She made a short break and then continued. “Trap you in there and let the perfect darkness consume you.” She shouted, waving her hand at the Cures, making the darkness behind her spread. “The perfect darkness?!” Loo shouted surprised. “You need to get away! Hurry!” He then called, addressing the Angels. “Heh?” Obviously the girls didn’t know how to react right now. And since the darkness was moving quite fast, it reached to the Angels very fast. Panicking, that the Anegls might get consumed, Loo stretched his arms away from his body, holding the darkness back. “Impossible.” Break mumbled surprised. “I’d expect nothing less from someone of his origin.” Time then said. “After all, he managed to handle the force of dark very fast too.” He added. “But he is struggling. At the end. High origin or not, no rookie can ever beat an elite warrior.” Break said smiling. She kept pushing the darkness towards the Angels. “Uhu! You are not doing this!” Sienna said. “Orange Showtime!” She called, using her first attack, dragging the darkness back with it. She kept holding her hand against darkness, to let more and more light rise. “That’s good!” Crimson shouted. “You two hold the darkness back, we’ll fight Break and time!” Crimson then said. Sienna just nodded. So then the remaining Angels started attacking. While they only used combat attacks first during the fights against Voide, Hollow and Blank, this time they also used their magical attacks. “I don’t remember them being so strong.” Saffron then said, as she landed on the wet street after she got hit by Time. “After all, they are the elite of the elite.” Crimson said reminding. “You are right.” Saffron nodded and then continued attacking. “This is no use.” Loo mumbled. “Sienna, this way it is only a matter of time the darkness breaks through.” He then shouted. “And what else will you do then?” Sienna asked. He then let go of the darkness. “A-Are you crazy?” Sienna wondered surprised. “I’m not doing something. Well, of course I will be doing something.” He said. “I want you to use your Crystal Rising attack.” He said, pointing at Sienna. “Crystal Rising? I’m not sure if it is strong enough to break through the perfect darkness… as you guys call it.” Sienna answered, still holding her hand against the darkness. “I will support you.” He said, laying his hands on her shoulders. “I can only hold it back. But you can completely wipe it out.” Loo explained. “So let’s break through together!” He said. Sienna then smiled. “Alright then do this!” She said determined, summoning her Heaven Crystal: “Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then she used the attack. “Cheer, Crystal Rising!” Like always, the sparkles and the ray of light came from the ground, destroying the ‘beautiful’ darkness, allowing Sienna and Loo to get to the others. Help them fighting. “Amazingly done!” Crimson celebrated. “I’d say. Break is vulnerable. After all, such kind of attack or darkness takes a lot energy, right? If we attack her now, we have a good chance of defeating her.” Sienna said. The others nodded. “That sound like a plan!” Azure said smiling. “Then let’s do this!” The Angels shouted. Loo stepped back, giving the girls enough space. And also saving himself from the attack. He wasn’t sure if it could hurt him in any way, and he really didn’t want to fight out. Aiming at Break, they started their “Rainbow Heart Hurricane” attack. As they shout it at Break, Time jumped before her, saving her from the attack. Unlike the other who were defeated, he didn’t scream at all. After the attack, everyone was quite surprised by what just happened. The girls were standing there with their hands aiming for Break, their hair and clothes were completely wet. They just stared at what happened. Similar was it for Break who couldn’t believe what just happened. She put her bangs behind her ears. Her umbrella spell went off and she also slowly got wet. She looked at the Angels and according to her expressions, she got more aggressive by the second. Then she pointed at the Angels. “Don’t you think you are getting away with this!!” She shouted and disappeared. “That was…” Ruby stated, after losing her transformation. “I don’t know what this was.” She then added. “It wasn’t the one we aimed for, but at least it is one less.” Topaz answered. “One to go. Then the great Catastrophe comes.” Loo said quietly. “Yeah.” Ruby said. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes